


Clovis

by Swiftwars21



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Animal Attack, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lance is the best dad, Mild Blood, One Shot, animal adoption, animal injury, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftwars21/pseuds/Swiftwars21
Summary: Lance and the girls get a pet cat
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina & Lance Strongbow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Clovis

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this a while ago, but never finished it. But when I learned it was Lance appreciation week, I decided why not?
> 
> Not my best work, and pretty short, but it's pretty okay!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Lanc- I mean, dad! You might wanna come here!"

Lance stopped what he was doing, looking confusedly out the kitchen door. With a shrug, he set the broom against the wall and walked onto the front porch of the tree house to see what his adopted daughters needed. When he looked down, however, he wasn't expecting to see Catalina carrying a small bundle of fur in her arms, and Kiera jumping in vein to reach the lever to the elevator. 

Once he realized her intent, he quickly walked over and pulled it, lowering the makeshift device down for them to get on, before pulling it back up. He took a quick mental note to ask Varian for a way to lower it without needing the emergency ladder or a step stool. Once the girls were up, he was able to see the furry creature in the red head's arms more clearly, and what he saw made his heart catch.

It looked to be a baby ocelot with beautiful ocean-blue eyes, and dots and circles sprinkling its pretty fur coat. But a lot of those dots were covered by _red,_ coming from it's side. 

He didn't hesitate. "Here, let me take it." 

The girls handed the small animal to him, following him into their home and into the dining room. He set the bleeding kitten onto it and ordered Kiera to go grab the med kit. She came back quickly, and he took out a needle and thread, as well as some bandages and a cloth. 

He dampened the cloth in the sink, and took a moment to look at the long, deep cut in it's left side, ignoring the sickening feeling in his gut at the sight and getting to work. He'd developed a strong parental kind of sense during his time as the adoptive parent of Kiera and Catalina, which helped him grow more accustomed to wounds of all kinds---especially with his werewolf daughter, who would get into many fights with animals in the forest. 

To state it plainly; before Lance was not one for deep flesh wounds or blood (like Varian), and would throw up at the sight and sometimes black out. But now, as a guardian, he'd needed to grow somewhat immune in order to take care of such things. Unless, of course, it required immediate medical attention from a medical professional. Putting that aside, the point was that being a parent changed him into a stronger, and even better person than he was nearly four years ago.

And he had Rapunzel and Eugene to thank for that.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at Cat, who looked like she was almost about to cry. It made him reflect on how he was as a kid, though he didn't dwell on it long.

"I think so. Where did you find her?"

"In the forest when we were coming back from Quirin's. There was a wolf attacking it, and I couldn't just let it be eaten; so I scared the wolf off." Catalina explained, not taking her eyes off the animal as Lance started sewing the wound up. The cat, who was barely awake, gave a small meow of pain. 

He muttered an apology as he finished up, and started to carefully wrap bandages around it. It meowed again, making Lance flinch slightly. 

"Can we keep her?"

He stopped, looking up to face the girls, who had both spoken at the same time. Although he hadn't expected both girls to say it at the same time, he knew one of them (Catalina most likely), was bound to ask eventually. And though he most certainly wasn't opposed to the idea of having an animal pal around, there was still a few things to consider. 

"I mean, did you see its mother around?" he asked. They shook their heads. 

Lance though another moment, before then asking, "Did it have a collar or anything?"

Again, they shook their heads. 

Sun, he really hoped they weren't lying right now.

"Then...I guess it's alright. But we need to make sure it's okay, first. Here..." he handed Catalina the bandaged kitten. "...lay her on a pillow. Kiera, can you get a medic from the village?"

She nodded and left.

Lance sighed, sitting next to the pillow on the floor across from Catalina, who whispered small reassurances to the animal while combing its fur with her hand. He couldn't help but smile.

(----------------------)

The medic had come by and checked the kitten out, saying that it would live thanks to Lance. 

When they'd asked about keeping it, she'd also said it wouldn't be a problem as long as it wasn't anybody else's animal; though seeing as it was so young and had no collar, it was very unlikely. She gave it a few vaccination shots, as well as some paperwork that Lance had to fill out, before leaving the small family alone with the kitten.

So here they were now, trying to decide on a name at the dining room table. 

"Felisha?"

"Ew, no."

"Maple?"

"Boring."

"Flynn?"

"Unoriginal." 

"Hm, how about Clovis?" Lance suggested. The girls gave him weird looks. 

"Clovis? What kind of a name is that?" Angry said disgustedly. Lance frowned. "I've always wanted a cat named Clovis." he replied. He looked over at Catalina, deep in thought. 

"Cat? What do you-"

"I like it, it suits her." she cut him off. Kiera gave her a strange look, which the other met. They had a silent argument, Lance watching with intense anticipation. When Kiera finally sighed, he asked, "So?"

Catalina smiled and Kiera rolled her eyes. "I guess it's fine." 

Lance smiled. "Great, Clovis it is."


End file.
